Laurka
by Ayakashi-san
Summary: Aomine niecierpi walentynek i każdy dobrze o tym wiedział. Więc kto śmiał mu wysłać kartkę z okazji najbardziej znienawidzonego przez niego dnia w roku? / lekko spóźniony fick, który miał być na walentynki c:" / Stanowczo za duża dawka cukru jak na oneshot. c:


_**- Na górze cycki, na dole...a nie. To nie pasuje.  
- ...Co Ty robisz Aominecchi...?  
- Układam wiersz o Tobie. Cicho, nie przeszkadzaj mi. Na górze płasko, na dole wzwód...  
- Wiesz co Daiki? Znam taki jeden wierszyk, który idealnie pasuje do obecnej sytuacji.  
- No jaki?  
- Chuj w dupę takiemu poecie, co wiersze pisze w klozecie.**_

Cycki, cycki i jeszcze raz cycki. O tak. Nie ma nic wspanialszego niż jędrne cycuszki. Hmm...te są jednak trochę za miękkie...zaraz, zaraz, chwila moment...to poduszka przecież... no i teraz już jest jasne, czemu wydawało mi się, że trzymam w dłoniach jakąś galaretę zamiast dorodnych kobiecych piersi. – Yh. – mruknąłem niezadowolony otwierając oczy, przyglądając się uślinionej poduszce. Zdecydowanie mam za dużą wyobraźnię. Zdecydowanie. – Który jest dzisiaj..? – Przeciągnąłem się wstając z łóżka i starłem resztę śliny z brody, która została pod postacią cienkiej, błyszczącej strużki. Przecierając zaspane oczy, podszedłem do kalendarza. Kiedy mój wzrok padł na oczojebnie czerwoną czternastkę, mój żołądek niebezpiecznie zabulgotał, wywracając się na lewą stronę, a wczorajsze śniadanie podeszło wysoko do gardła. To chyba jakieś kpiny, ktoś sobie robi jaja ze mnie, a jak się dowiem kto, to dostanie słodki, jak dzisiejsze święto wpierdol.

Zezłoszczony czyimś bardzo kiepskim żartem, sięgnąłem po telefon, by na nim sprawdzić datę. Szczęka mi opadła do ziemi, gdy ekran telefonu ukazał dokładnie taki sam dzień jak w kalendarzu. Nie no, błagam.. Czy ja nie mogłem przespać tego dnia?! Normalnie boję wyjrzeć przez okno na ulicę, a co dopiero wyjść z domu w czternastego lutego, w to pieprzone święto!  
- Daiki! Chodź na śniadanie, bo spóźnisz się do szkoły!  
- ...Dzięki Ci mamo, za zdeptanie ostatniej nadziei. – Jęknąłem zrozpaczony, odsłaniając ostrożnie zasłonę, by sprawdzić poziom niebezpieczeństwa na dworze i ewentualne zagrożenia czyhające w pobliżu domu. – Ufff.. – Odetchnąłem z ulgą, gdy stwierdziłem, że teren jest czysty. Na szczęście uda mi się bezpiecznie dotrzeć do szkoły. Chyba.

_**- Seks w toalecie? Hm. Ciekawa alternatywa. Tego jeszcze nie próbowaliśmy!  
- A Ty jak zwykle przynudzasz tylko o jednym...  
- No co! Prawdziwy facet miewa często takie kosmate myśli!  
- Kosmaty, to Ty masz łeb.**_

Cofam com powiedział. Dosłownie pięć kroków od domu, za pierwszym zakrętem rozpoczęło się istne piekło dla moich oczu. Piekło we wszelkich odcieniach czerwieni z akcentami ohydnego landrynkowego różu, a na chodniku jak na złość tłoczyły się liżące się ze sobą pary, co zmuszało mnie do zręcznego lawirowania. Przeciskanie się między tymi popaprańcami przyprawiało mnie o tak silne mdłości, że zasłoniłem usta na wypadek, gdyby mi się zabrało na pawia i zmrużyłem mocno oczy, by widzieć jak najmniej z tego do zerzygania się słodkiego obrazka. Nie daj boże, gdy otarłem się o jakąś parę przypadkiem, dostawałem wtedy gęsiej skórki i miałem ochotę pieprzyć to wszystko i zacząć biec, tratując po drodze wszystkich zakochanych. Boże! Za jaką karę! Tak mnie skręca w żołądku, że chyba zaraz jebnę o ziemię. Mam nadzieję, że nie trafię już na nic gorszego, niż stado zabujanych par.  
- ...A jednak Bóg mnie nie kocha.. – Westchnąłem, gdy przedarłem się przez tłum. Miałem nadzieję, że nie dane mi będzie doświadczyć więcej podobnych atrakcji, ale natrafiłem na coś znacznie gorszego tym razem.  
Właśnie kolejny raz skręciłem, tym razem w lewo, w uliczkę, na której znajdowały się jedynie sklepy, od piekarni począwszy a skończywszy na sexshopie. Zazwyczaj uliczka niczym się nie wyróżniała, ale dzisiaj zmieniła się nie do poznania. Gdyby nie tabliczka z nazwą ulicy, zawróciłbym się, myśląc, że skręciłem w złą stronę. Witryny sklepowe były upszczone do granic przyzwoitości i dobrego smaku, tanimi, badziewnymi dekoracjami walentynkowymi i gdyby nie szyby, to wylały by się tonami na ulicę. Kicz to było najłagodniejsze określenie jakie przychodziło na myśl podczas patrzenia na ten oczojebny jarmark tandety. Jak boga kocham, w następnym roku urządzę konkurs na najbardziej wieśniarsko udekorowany sklep.  
W sumie...te sklepy to jeszcze pół biedy... dziewczyny w walentynki to prawdziwy koszmar i nawet wciśnięcie słuchawek do uszu nie pomaga, gdy krzyczą z ekscytacji jak ogłupiałe. Nie znoszę, kiedy piszczą, jakby przeżywały orgazm, gdy dostają wymiętolone, jakby psu wyjęte z gardła, kiczowate kartki, pokryte tonami brokatu, z wierszykiem rodem z przedszkola, o tym jak to ich tajemniczy święty walęty nie kocha i nie podziwia za wszystko. A gdy dostają prezent to już w ogóle oh, ah i eh, ich tajemniczy wielbiciel jest zakochany w nich na zabój. Boże, jak ja się cieszę, że nie mam dziewczyny i nie muszę udawać, że ten cały cyrk mnie bawi! Ale mam za to chłopaka. O tak i to nie byle jakiego, bo Kisę Ryoutę. Jemu na szczęście nie muszę sprawiać żadnych badziewnych prezentów rodem ze sklepów ,,wszystko za pięć jenów", ale bym nie wyszedł na zimnego drania, który nie ma ochoty na huczne obchodzenie święta zakochanych – czyli w tym również nas, to będziemy świętować w sposób, który nas obydwóch zadowoli. Seksem oczywiście. To najlepsza forma na zwieńczenie związku i esencja miłości, czyż nie? Dzięki temu i wilk, czyli ja, będzie syty i owieczka, czyli Kise, będzie cała. O tak, już nie mogę się doczekać aż wcielę swój chytry plan w życie i przelecę go na wznak i na wspak! A tak w ogóle to erotyczna wizja Kise jako owieczki i mnie, jako wilka polującego na niego całkiem mi się podoba. Ehehe. Chyba wykorzystam kiedyś ten motyw.

- Ale wybrzydzasz! Ty to byś chciał, bym mówił jakbym się urwał z jakiejś brazylijskiej ckliwej telenoweli!  
- Nie zaszkodziłoby, gdybyś wykazał się czasem jakąś dozą romantyzmu i pokazał, że umiesz myśleć o czymś innym niż tylko o seksie.  
- Stary zbok ze mnie, wiesz to nie od dziś! I wypraszam sobie! Umiem myśleć o czymś innym niż o seksie!  
- Tak? No to o czym jeszcze równie często myślisz?  
- O tym, które majtki najłatwiej i najszybciej się z Ciebie ściąga.

Gdy wreszcie dotarłem do szkoły, myślałem, że tutaj moje zdrowie psychiczne nie będzie już zagrożone, ale pomyliłem się i to bardzo. Gdy tylko przekroczyłem próg Too Gakuen, moim oczom ukazał się korytarz, którego ściany były oblepione serduszkami w gorących barwach a z sufitu zwisały na sznurkach gołodupne aniołki ze strzałą i łukiem w dłoniach.  
- Co to ma być do kurwy nędzy...? – Zakląłem cicho pod nosem.  
- Dekoracje walentynkowe, Dai-chan. Nie podoba Ci się? – Nagle ni stąd ni zowąd wyrosła przede mną Satsuki, która oczywiście wszystko usłyszała, choć mógłbym przysiądz, że mówiłem tak cicho, że nawet gdybym komuś to szepnął do ucha, to i tak by nie usłyszał.  
- O. Yo Satsuki. To akurat wiem, niestety, chodź bardzo bym chciał, to jednak nie umiem nie zwracać uwagi na te dziadostwa. Są tak ohydne i tandetne, że samo się ciśnie na usta.  
- No wiesz Ty co? Sekcja dekoracyjna się bardzo starała, by było w umiarze, klimatycznie i schludnie! Siedzieli nad tym od szesnastej do dziesiątej wieczorem!  
- No to coś im nie pykło, przynajmniej w moim odczuciu. – Wzruszyłem ramionami lustrując jeszcze raz ściany i sufit.  
- Ki-chanowi by się to na pewno podobało!  
- Wybacz, ale on jako model na pewno ma bardziej wyrafinowany i wysublimowany gust od tej bandy pseudoartystów.  
- Dai-chan! Aleś Ty się zatrzetrzewił! Bronisz swojego chłopaka jak lew!  
- No oczywiście! Nie pozwolę Ci sprowadzić go do poziomu tej zgrai udającej artystów!  
- ...Daiki...  
- Co? – Zerknąłem podejrzliwie na Momoi, gdy ta zmieniła ton.  
- ...Tamte dziewczyny się na Ciebie patrzą... i obgadują... Wyglądają tak jakby chciały podejść, zagadać i zaproponować Ci gorący wieczór.  
- Niech się gonią. – Założyłem ręce na kark i ruszyłem przed siebie. – Mam już kogoś z kim spędzę ten wieczór, a w szczególności gorącą noc. – Uśmiechnąłem się półgębkiem do swoich zbereźnych myśli – A po za tym to pewnie jedne ze szkolnych dziwek, więc nawet bym nie ryzykował włożenia swego zacnego penisa w ich rozjechane podwozie, bo bym na bank złapał kiłę, albo co gorszego.  
- Ej! Gorący przystojniaku! Zaczekaj ni chwilę!  
- ...Oho, a jednak intuicja Satsuki jest niezawodna. – mruknąłem pod nosem, odwracając się w kierunku, z którego dochodził piskliwy, dziewczęcy głos. Gdy się odwracałem, kątem oka dojrzałem trzy dziewczyny idące w moim kierunku – dwie, które pełniły rolę przydupasów, jedna ruda o prostych, długich włosach, druga brunetka z kokiem upiętym na czubku głowy, a na ich czele platynowa królowa, z 5 centymetrową gładzią szpachlową na mordzie, ubrana w bluzeczkę z głębokim dekoltem i kusą spódniczkę. Nie powiem. Całkiem dobra dupa z niej i z tamtych dwóch, ale tytuł dziwek przekreślał je na całej linii w moich oczach. To już nie te czasy, gdy pakuję swe przyrodzenie w pierwszą lepszą dziurę, która się nadstawi, co nie oznacza, że wyzbyłem się swej zboczonej natury! Nadal bym chętnie macał dziewczyny hojnie obdarzone, ale mam już takiego jednego typa, co to sam mi się pakuje do łóżka, a buźkę ma ładną i tyłek też spoko, więc aż głupstwem by było wyganiać go z pościeli!  
- O co chodzi? – Spojrzałem z góry na nią, przybierając obojętną minę i siląc się na najbardziej lekceważący ton.  
- A o cóż może chodzić kotku? – Gdy jednym, długim, zgrabnym skokiem doskoczyła do mnie niczym pantera, która wreszcie dopadła upatrzoną ofiarę, chwyciła mnie za krawat i przyciągnęła do siebie. Musiałem się mocno pochylić, by móc jako-tako patrzeć z tego samego poziomu co ona w jej orzechowe oczy, albowiem dziewczyna miała nie więcej niż 165 centymetrów wzrostu. Przez to, iż tak mocno mnie przyciągnęła do siebie, mogłem wyczuć zapach, jej zdecydowanie za ostrych perfum i przyjrzeć się bliżej zawartości jej stanika. – Podobasz mi się i to bardzo. Lubię takie egzotyczne czekoladki jak Ty. – Oblizała prowokująco usta, wwiercając we mnie swoje natrętne spojrzenie. – Dlatego chciałam Ci zaoferować upojną, walentynkową noc.  
Moje brwi podjechały wysoko do góry i to nie przez zdziwienie wywołane propozycją dziewczyny. Tak naprawdę to było nieme pytanie, wyrażające dezaprobatę dla tej dziwki - ,,Czy Cię do reszty pojebało dziewczynko?". Aż usta same się układają by to powiedzieć.  
- Że co proszę? Chyba się przesłyszałem, mogłabyś powtórzyć? Tylko głośniej, bo straszy tu hałas panuje,. – wyszczerzyłem się we wrednym uśmiechu, widząc niemrawą minę tlenionej księżniczki, która zbita z tropu mrugała wytuszowanymi oczami od czasu do czasu jak bezradny szczeniak.  
- Chciałam Ci zaproponować, niezobowiązujący, jednonocny, walentynkowy seks, kociaku – Wymruczała głośno, ocierając się o mnie swoimi cyckami, które w skali zajebistości od 1 do 10 otrzymałyby 10. Nie powiem, gdybym nie był zajęty na stałe nie zastanawiałbym się nawet 2 sekundy, ale teraz takie numery na mnie nie działają, gdy wiem, że mam równie gorącego chłopaka w łóżku i po za łóżkiem też. No a po za tym kurde, to...no czuję coś do niego, psia mać! Trudno mi to w ogóle wyznać, a przed nim to już w ogóle, no ale jednak..! Nie chciałbym go stracić, albo zamienić na taką dziwkę, która nie wiadomo ile wirusów już skolekcjonowała. Swój honor mam! Co prawda, trochę mi żal, że nie pomacam sobie jej zajebistego biustu i nie pobawię się nim trochę, no ale cóż, nie można mieć wszystkiego. Albo rybki, albo akwarium. Najwyżej pobawię się tym co ma Kise w spodniach.  
Ale kto powiedział, że nie mogę się podrażnić z nią? W sumie dawno nie zdeptałem wielkiego ego żadnej dziwki, zbudowanego na ilości kutasów jaką pomieściła w sobie. A co mi szkodzi. Niech wie, że w takie rozruchane pizdy jak ona, nie włożyłbym swej wspaniałej batuty nawet za miliard jenów.  
- Ah tak? Wybacz księżniczko, ale mojego łoża nie podbijesz ani dziś ani nigdy.  
Omal się nie poszczałem ze śmiechu, gdy platynowa piękność zaczęła na zmianę otwierać i zamykać usta z szoku. Wyglądała jak karp, który został wyrzucony na brzeg jeziora. Chyba jeszcze nigdy jej żaden facet nie odmówił. Ja pierdolę, ale było warto. Takiej beki to dawno nie miałem.  
- Ale czemu nie chcesz się przespać ze mną?! Czy jest nie tak z moim wyglądem?!  
- Ależ wszystko z Tobą w porządku, założę się, że ostra żyleta z Ciebie w łóżku księżniczko, ale ja mam już jedną blond księżniczkę w swoim łożu i to nie tlenioną. Może cyckami Ci nie dorównuje, ale prawdę powiedziawszy, uwielbiam jej rozmiar AA+. Więc wybacz mi Milady, ale musisz swojego księcia poszukać gdzie indziej. – Dumny z siebie odwróciłem się na pięcie i pomaszerowałem pod siebie.  
- Dai-chan! Normalnie nie wierzę! Chyba byłam świadkiem cudu! Odmówiłeś takiemu lachonowi!  
- E tam cudu od razu. Za żadne skarby bym się nie przespał z nią, nie wiem ile penisów gościła w sobie i czym ją „obdarowały". – Wywróciłem oczami, zlewając piski Momoi.  
- I tylko dlatego nie chciałeś przyjąć jej propozycji?  
- E? Co masz na myśli?  
- Dai-chan, kto jak to, ale Ty powinieneś wiedzieć, że istnieje coś takiego jak prezerwatywy. Zawsze mogłeś zrobić to z nią przez gumkę.  
- Nawet przez gumkę bym nie chciał!  
- A dlaczego?  
- N-no bo... – Uciekłem wzrokiem w bok. Cholera. Nie umiem opowiadać o swoich uczuciach.  
- Bo co? Bo Ci zależy na kimś? – Satsuki wyszczerzyła się w cwanym uśmieszku. Skubana. Miała mnie, przez jej przeszywający wzrok czułem jak się rumienię.  
- No dobra, już dobra! Powiem to, tylko nie patrz tak na mnie!  
- Tylko ubierz to w ładne słowa!  
- Nie dałbym się zaciągnąć tej blond dziwce do łóżka, bo mam już chłopaka, który w tym łóżku na mnie czeka.  
- Jak się nazywa?  
- Kise Ryota. – Z każdym słowem, moje rumieńce były coraz bardziej czerwone.  
- A czemu Ci na nim zależy?  
- B-bo... – O kurwa. Zaciąłem się totalnie. I co teraz? Niech Cię szlag weźmie Satsuki.  
- Bo go lubisz? Czy może coś więcej?  
- Bo go kocham. – Wymamrotałem tak, że ledwie sam siebie słyszałem.  
- Nie dosłyszałam, możesz powtórzyć?  
- ...Bo go kocham! – Wycedziłem szybko, by mieć to za sobą.  
- Kya! Dai-chan! Wszystko się nagrało! Wszyściuteńko! Gdyby Ki-chan to zobaczył, to by płakał, że ma tak wspaniałego chłopaka!  
- ...Co kurde? Zaraz, chwila, moment. Jak to ,,wszystko się nagrało"?! Kręciłaś to?! – W odpowiedzi, Momoi podsunęła mi pod nos, swój różowy telefon, na którego ekranie było właśnie odtwarzane nagranie z udziałem mej zajebistej osoby. – Po co to do cholery nagrałaś? – Syknąłem masując sobie pulsującą skroń.  
- Byś mógł pokazać Ki-chanowi.  
- Nie chcę.  
- ...I tak ci to potem prześlę msm'em! – Odparła oburzona.  
- Od razu wykasuję.  
- Pfhy! O, już tak późno?! – Jęknęła zerkając na cyfrowy zegarek wiszący wysoko na ścianie - Dai-chan musimy lecieć na lekcję, więc lepiej się pośpiesz!  
- Tak, tak.. jakby mi się gdziekolwiek śpieszyło... – westchnąłem i niechętnie podążyłem za Satsuki powolnym krokiem w kierunku klasy.

- ...Czego ja się po tobie spodziewałem...  
- Heh.  
- Nie śmiej się głupio! I wyłaź z tej łazienki! Makijaż sobie robisz, że tak długo tam siedzisz?!  
- Ja to nie ty.  
- Dupek.

Pierwsza lekcja to matematyka. Nudy takie, że aż chuj boli. Naprawdę, to aż dziwne, że przy tym całym święcie nie organizują jakiejś parady miłości, czy innego gówna, które chociażby ratowało przed śmiercią z nudów na lekcji. Wtedy te pieprzone walentynki miałyby chociaż jakikolwiek sens. Ehhh... oby te lekcje szybko się skończyły, bo za dużo myślałem o Kise i już mi się ruchać chce, a to potrzeba, która nie znosi długo czekać!  
- Ju-hu! Oto i poczta walentynkowa! – Nagle jakieś dzikie dziewcze, ubrane całkowicie na czerwono, z biała skrzyneczką w dłoniach, na której były ułożone koperty i kartki, wpadło jak huragan do klasy, wrzeszcząc przy tym niemiłosiernie. Nie ma co. Niezłą wiochę robi tym swoim przebraniem. – Zobaczmy, kto dzisiaj zostanie obdarowany przez swojego tajemniczego wielbiciela! Idziemy alfabetycznie! A więc, pierwszym, do którego amorek skierował swoje słowa jest...Aomine Daiki! – Kiedy zostałem wymieniony omal nie spadłem z krzesła. W dodatku nie tylko ja byłem tym nieźle zszokowany – cała klasa wytrzeszczyła na mnie gały tak jakbym był jakimś zielonym kosmitą. No i co się tak na mnie dziwnie gapią?! Przecież ja sam się tego nie spodziewałem! To na pewno jakaś pomyłka! – Ja się nie dziwię, że wpadłeś amorkowi w oko. Ta egzotyczna uroda jest naprawdę pociągająca~! – Ze zdębiałą miną przyjąłem kopertę, gdy dziewczyna puściła mi perskie oko śmiejąc się cicho pod nosem. Poluzowałem krawat u szyi czując, że robi mi się duszno. Szczerze to bałem się otworzyć ten list. A jeśli tam jest mini-bomba?! Nie no, żart. Nie wiem czego mam się spodziewać i to mnie najbardziej przeraża. Nie chcę się nagle dowiedzieć, że jakaś laska mnie kocha na zabój, jest moim stalkerem i dla mnie trzyma cnotę! ...Dobra, chyba zacznę się modlić, żeby jednak tam była jakaś mini-bomba.  
Drżącymi dłońmi otworzyłem kopertę i zajrzałem ostrożnie do środka. Szlag. - A jednak to kartka. – Zakląłem cicho pod nosem i wyciągnąłem ją. Wyglądała...nie. Na pewno była ręcznie robiona, ponieważ...była obrzydliwa. Zrobiona z czerwonego papieru, obklejona różnokolorowymi serduszkami, obsypana tonami brokatów i różnymi innymi zbędnymi bibelotami zarówno z tyłu jak i z przodu...jacież pierdzielę. A tak właściwie to gdzie jest przód a gdzie tył?!  
Z westchnięciem i zrezygnowaniem postanowiłem otworzyć kartkę i zobaczyć, czy nadawczyni zapisała mi w tym testamencie swoją cnotę.

Miłości mojego życia, najpiękniejsze życzenia z okazji dnia zakochany składa tajemniczy walęty~  
~ K.R

Dobra. Nic o spadku pod postacią cnoty nie było. Hm. Ta dziewczyna się nawet podpisała. K,.R, K.R... Nie znam żadnej takich inicjałach. A wydawało mi się, że znam dużo dziewczyn... A niech się goni! Nie będę teraz główkować nad tym, jeszcze czego!  
Ze złością wymalowaną na twarzy potargałem kartkę i wyrzuciłem do kosza. Nie mam czasu by zawracać sobie głowy takimi pierdołami. Lepiej pomyśleć co tu zrobić z kise, gdy go w końcu dorwę.

- Oi, oi, jak ty się do mnie odzywasz?  
- Jak wkurzone uke. I nie gadaj tyle, tylko się streszczaj.  
- Jeszcze muszę wziąć prysznic.  
- No to szybko, bo nie mogę już czekać!  
- To weź ten prysznic ze mną.

3...2...1..Jest! Dzwonek, który odwlekał koniec lekcji w nieskończoność wreszcie zadzwonił. Gdy tylko usłyszałem jego dźwięk, zerwałem się z ławki jak oparzony i pognałem w stronę drzwi klasy a potem do głównego wyjścia. Kiedy tylko znalazłem się na zewnątrz odetchnąłem pełną piersią, rozkoszując się wolnością z uśmiechem na ustach. Stałem tak chwilę przeciągając się niczym kot, gdy nagle, moje rozmyślania przerwał jakże dobrze znany mi głos.  
- Aominecchi!  
- Kise..? Ty tutaj? Wydawało mi się, że masz dzisiaj zajęcia do późna.  
- Zwolniłem się, by móc wcześniej do Ciebie przyjść i dłużej z Tobą pobyć – uśmiechnął się chytrze i złapał mnie za rękę, gdy podszedł.  
- Heh, szczwany jesteś.. – wymruczałem zadowolony i pociągnąłem go za sobą.  
- A tak w ogóle Aominecchi, to jak udało Ci się przeżyć walentynkowy szał w szkole? Widzę, że jesteś cały i humor też masz dobry.  
- Bo nie było tak źle.  
- Nie? Nie utonąłeś pod serduszkami?  
- Na całe szczęście. – Odparłem z westchnieniem ulgi.  
- A dostałeś jakąś walentynkę?  
- Owszem.  
- Tylko jedną?  
- Tylko.  
- A jak wyglądała?  
- Co Cię interesuje tak ta walentynka? Czyżbyś był zazdrosny? – Uśmiechnąłem się złośliwie pod nosem.

- Może. – Wytknął mi język. – Powiedz, chcę wiedzieć jaka była!  
- No więc była okropna. Czerwona, usrana brokatem i zbędnymi kiczowatymi bibelotami... – zacząłem wymieniać wszystko, czym charakteryzowała się kartka. Gdy po moim bardzo długim wymienianiu jej elementów, przy okazji wszystkich które mi się nie podobały, spojrzałem na Kise, zorientowałem się, że coś było nie tak. Miał skołowaną minę, tylko dlaczego?  
- Aha... czyli Ci się nie podobała.  
- Wcale a wcale.  
- A... gdzie ją masz teraz..?  
- Potargałem i wyrzuciłem. – Po tych słowach Ryouta raptownie się zatrzymał wybałuszając na mnie swe zszokowane złote oczy. O co mu chodziło? Mam jakieś złe przeczucie...  
- Potargałeś...? Wyrzuciłeś?! Ona była ode mnie! Jak mogłeś?!  
- ...Ż-że co...?! – Teraz i ja patrzyłem na blondyna, jakby był ufoludkiem. Żesz kurwa, ale się wkopałem. No to jestem w czarnej dupie.  
- Głupek! Nie rozpoznałeś inicjałów?! Były moje! – W kącikach oczu Kise zebrały się łzy, by po chwili powoli spłynąć po zaczerwienionych policzkach.  
- N-nie pomyślałem, że to od Ciebie, myślałem, że to od dziewczyny! – Próbowałem się jakoś usprawiedliwić, ale to ani trochę nie pomogło.  
- No jasne, ty nigdy nie myślisz! – Warknął, puścił moją dłoń, po czym pędem pobiegł w kierunku swego domu. Kurde...ale żem nawalił. Teraz nie mam wyjścia jak tylko go gonić i modlić się w duchu by dał się przeprosić, bo inaczy żegnaj gorąca, nieprzespana noco.

- Jeszcze czego! Nie ma tak dobrze zboczeńcu!  
- Skoro po dobroci nie chcesz przyjść, to wciągnę Cię tu siłą.  
- Nie pozwalaj sobie! Argghh! Puszczaj! Mówię puszczaj!  
- I tak mnie kochasz.

...Czuję się jak kretyn. Jest dwudziesta, minut trzydzieści, od dwóch godzin sterczę pod domem mojego chłopaka, trzymając bukiet róż w ręce na przeprosiny i od czasu do czasu dzwonię, by upewnić się, że żyje. Chyba dawno już nie odpierdoliłem żadnego cyrku na kółkach, no to teraz nadrabiam. Ale z tymi różami to mnie naprawdę pogieło.  
- Kise nooo...Otwórz! Nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie! – Westchnąłem głośno pukając do drzwi.  
- Idź sobie. – Zza drzwi ozwał się cichy, obrażony głos. Aha! Więc coś jednak moje sterczenie pod jego domem skutkuje. Może uda mi się go przekonać by się przestał gniewać i wpuścił mnie do środka.  
- Nie pójdę sobie.  
- Aleś Ty uparty jak osioł... nie masz po co tu stać. Nie otworzę Ci.  
- Ale będę tu stał.  
- Widać, że głupi jesteś. Jeszcze się przeziębisz, zwykle szalika nie nosisz.  
- Czyżbyś się martwił o mnie? – pozwoliłem sobie na delikatną nutę ironii.  
- Co, ja?! W życiu! Nie obchodzisz mnie wcale a wcale!  
- Jasne. To po co była ta kwestia o przeziębieniu?  
- B-bo...Bo nie chcę Cię mieć po tym na sumieniu!  
- Oh, więc jakbym tu zamarzł na śmierć to byś płakał po mnie?  
- No chyba Cię coś boli! Płakać po Tobie? Haha. Dobry żart!  
- Więc mnie już nie kochasz.  
- Ani trochę!  
- A szkoda... już coś kupiłem na przeprosiny...będę musiał dać to komu innemu.  
- Możesz sam sobie wypić to piwo.  
- Nie, to nie piwo. – Kąciki moich ust wykrzywiły się do góry w triumfalnym geście. Tego się nie spodziewał.  
- Nie? Nie wierzę!  
- Tak? To otwórz drzwi i zobacz!  
- Nie, bo wtedy wtrynisz mi się do domu. Powiedz mi, co to jest.  
- Ale Ty mnie już nie kochasz, więc po co chcesz to wiedzieć? – Westchnąłem teatralnie udając, że odchodzę, gdy nagle drzwi cicho skrzypnęły.  
- To co tam masz jak nie piwo? – Gdy obrażona blond czupryna wyjrzała zza drzwi, podetknąłem mu pod nos bukiet. Jego mina była bezcenna. Szkoda, że jej nie uwieczniłem.  
- A-Aominecchi... – Gdy Kise ujrzał kwiaty przed sobą, zarumienił się tak mocno, że róże wydawały się być przy jego twarzy wyblakłe. – T-to.. Naprawdę nie jest piwo.  
- Brawo Sherlocku. Podziwiam twoją bystrość.  
- A-aominecchi! To kochane! – Po policzkach Ryouty spłynęły obfite łzy. Gdy tak stał przede mną, wycierając łzy w rękawy swojego swetra, wydawał się być jeszcze bardziej mizerny i lichutki, niż zazwyczaj. Taka mała rycząca o nic pierdoła.  
- No, już, już... – Przysunąłem go do siebie, całując w czoło, i gładząc po rozczochranej łepetynie. – Nie gniewaj się za tę kartkę. Będziesz mógł mi zrobić nową na brzuchu wodoodpornymi flamastrami. – Wyszczerzyłem się w perwersyjnym uśmiechu, na co Kise przygryzł lekko wargę, nieśmiało spoglądając na mnie.  
- Naprawdę będę mógł?  
- Naprawdę.  
- A malinki też będę mógł Ci zrobić?  
- Też.  
- Dobra! Idę na taki układ! A teraz chodź Aominecchi, bo zmarzłem!  
- Hehe, osobiście zajmę się rozgrzaniem Ciebie.  
No cóż. Koniec końców, chyba te walentynki mogę uznać za udane.

- Masz szczęście, że Cię kocham i nie potrafię się długo gniewać na Ciebie!  
- Tak, tak, wiem, wiem.  
- A coś innego potrafisz powiedzieć, gdy się do mnie dobierasz?  
- Kocham Cię...

- Gwałcić.

- Żartowałem. Naprawdę Cię kocham Ty fochmistrzu.


End file.
